


my whole life

by Aminias



Series: with you [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Character Study, I came dealing metaphors, Idiots in Love, Imagery, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, The Hand on the waist, The Possessive All Consuming Bond, They are married, ep where they tried to hide the hand on the waist, so it looked like he touched the butt'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: It’s not that he doesn’t believe in love, it’s nothing so dramatic as that. He recognizes the emotion, catalogs it and immediately delves deeper. Playing with every strand and breath of his own being till iron bubbles up when he laughs is an old game. Raizel sweeping in alongside him wearing dove white, the fabric marred by rivets of red as if it faced the battlefield is new.





	my whole life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TroubledBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubledBird/gifts).



Science is the art of inference, observation, and experimentation. Frankenstein considered himself to be- one of the- if not the greatest of his age. The potion of Oxycontin and endorphins swirling beneath the surface of his mind are a matter of human chemistry.

It’s not that he doesn’t believe in love, it’s nothing so dramatic as that. He recognizes the emotion, catalogs it and immediately delves deeper. Playing with every strand and breath of his own being till iron bubbles up when he laughs is an old game. Raizel sweeping in alongside him wearing dove white, the fabric marred by rivets of red as if it faced the battlefield is new.

Possession counts as nine-tenths of the law, the bond between them renders the rest of the old cliche moot in Frankenstein's eyes. If the dog leads you when the leash is in your grasp who really is being walked?

Devotion sews itself into his every action, the thread that binds him to Raizel, growing stronger stitch by stitch. Sometimes he sinks within himself to observe the lines of that web and lays back suspended by the bond. That is not where from his attraction stems, though power has always called to him. The freedom of choice drives him to ascend higher on Rai’s blood red wings.

Sliding his hand to the small curve of Raizels waist is a causal claim. _To humans._  
He knows in their current company the gesture is daring. The waist is closer to rib cage which harbors the heart. Touch among any culture is an indicator of familiarity. Among Nobles and Were such an action was reserved for family, shield mates, and lovers.

Frankenstein can feel the surprise in the air when Raizel allows the contact and what’s more, prolongs it permitting the scientist to keep pace. He can’t fight down the tilt of his lips or the enjoyment that thrums through him. It’s there the clues in the subtle shift of Rai’s face but his master is fully aware of what his actions mean.

Not that Frankenstein doubted for a moment, Rai is above all else a champion of etiquette and social grace. It’s one of his best features.

One of his eyebrows brows is order the other law, each of his eyes the scale or gavel as a sweep of his hand delivers judgment.

His left ear bears a cross of Frankenstein's creation, marriage is legally binding or formally recognized union, their bond is equal in commitment.

Men of science often find themselves at odds with God, Frankenstein only finds truth in one deity.

According to some, there is no higher bond than that of God and his Angels.

When the sun climbs the highest reach turning Frankenstein's hair to a halo of gold, he looks to Raizel beside him infinite in white bearing a crown of red and begins his worship.


End file.
